You'll See
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: Morgana is a vampire found by Chi Chi and Goku. She lived with them, helping with Gohan when needed. Goku asks Morgana to see what's going on with the other fighters. She meets Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. When things didn't go well, she finds that the male android near.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, its characters, or its storyline. Akira Toriyama has all rights to the anime and manga. TheNameIsBlackfire does has all rights to Morgana McGregor. I only own the story of this one shot and the characters that appears towards the middle.**_

You'll See

"Morgana, will you go see what's going on out there for me?" asked Goku as he sat on the bed he shared with Chi Chi.

Goku only recently woke up from the heart virus he caught. He felt rather weak, Morgana hitting him on the hea when he tried to leave while he needed time to recover before going to help with the androids.

"I will." smile Morgana. "Promise me you won't leave unless you really have to."

"I promise." sighed Goku childishly. "Just be safe."

"Goku, do you really think I'll get myself killed?" inquired Morgana, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously, I'm not a weak little girl."

"Be sure to put on your cloak if your going out to see what's going on for Goku." said Chi Chi as she entered the room. "I don't want to lose a dear friend."

"I'd hate to leave you guys and Gohan." stated Morgana. "Besides, he's practically a nephew to me."

Chi Chi grins at the statement, happy with the response.

"When the androids are gone, you should help me with getting Gohan back into his studies." said the woman.

"I can't make any promises on that, hon." stated Morgana. "I better get going. I'll be back an tell you what's going on, Goku."

"Thanks, Morgana!" cheered Goku as the vampire left for her room.

* * *

Morgana flew towards where she sensed Gohan and the others. She didn't like what she sensed. It felt like they were being beaten down by something that didn't have a power level or had a very low power level.

'What the hell is going on?' thought the cloaked vampire.

Her cloak clashed with the blue in the sky and grass, Goku insisting that she wear a cloak the same color as his gi.

Morgana grinned when she saw Gohan still alive, but frowned when she saw a black haired teen in front of him.

"Gohan, what's going on?" asked the woman. "Who is this?"

"Aunt Morgana!" said Gohan, relieved. "Be careful, he's an android!"

"A what?" inquired Morgana, confused.

"Eighteen, is there a Morgana in your databanks?" asked the black haired boy.

"No." answered a teenage girl with blonde hair. "What about yours, seventeen?"

"None at all." stated Seventeen. "We better be careful. We don't have any of her abilities."

"Which means Cell doesn't either." answered Piccolo.

"Cell?" inquired Morgana.

"We'll tell you later." state the Namekian. "Is Goku awake yet?"

"Yeah." answered the vampire. "Woke up four hours ago. Hit him on the head when he tried to leave when he wasn't fully recovered."

"Yeah, that sounds like Goku." stated Krillin.

"No kidding." laughed Kaiya. "Now, let's finish these heaps of junk. I'm sick of looking at the sight of their distracting clothing."

"Like yours aren't?" inquired Rikiyo.

"Oh, shut up." stated Kaiya.

Shayna laughs at the playful glare that got thrown at her legal guardians.

"Enough with the talking, let's fight!" grinned Morgana.

* * *

Morgana sat outside in the dark, glaring up at the navy colored sky. She and the other fighters had gotten their butts kicked. Kaiya taking the brute force of the attack that was meant for Morgana, wanting to keep the vampire from becoming dust.

'I can't let you kill her.' Kaiya had said. 'Not the one who helped bring out the humanity in me and my brother. Not the godmother of my daughter.'

"Why are you helping them?" inquired a cold voice quietly.

"Because I don't like helping those who are evil." stated Morgana just as quietly.

She looks to the android male, glaring at him. He seemed to wear a thoughtful look, his head tilted to his left.

"I like you." stated the android quietly. "Don't get in my way."

"And if I refused?" inquired Morgana.

"You'll see." stated Seventeen.

_**A/N I'm leaving the ending as is since I'm unused to Android Seventeen. This is also a belated birthday gift to TheNameisBlackfire.**_

_**~Malika Ariya Amari**_


End file.
